Zone Zero
Plot There is rough,freezing,and snowy wind blowing (Blizzard) during the night around a lab in Antarctica."Sir..we've found something in the ice" one of the helpers told there boss of the expedition."Take me to it" he replies.On there way,the blizzard was getting much worse."Holy snot"! There boss shouted out after seeing the giant Ice cube with a shadowy creature frozin solid inside.They immideatly took the ice cube with them to the lab befor the weather could get any worse.Later..."Why...this is one fine specimen" said the Doctor Shawn (head Scientest) in shock "We must take DNA of the beast inside for further results and understanding" exclaimed Shawn...the rest of the crew looked worried but decided to do so anyway.Later that night,the crew were eating buscuits and sipping hot coco with tiny marshmellows,while Shawn is in the other room alone,sawing through the ice to take a tissue sample of the beast.He saws out all of the ice that was surrounding the beasts left arm and then stops...he focuses on the arm and then sees the beasts finger twitch..and then he hears it growl.The rest of the crew are telling jokes,then they suddenly hear the doctor scream with terrible fear and pain.The crew were to scared to even move..one of the members push Steve (a member of the crew) up front."C'mon Steve...you're the one who always sais that that you got balls of steel...well..It's time to prove it" sais the one who pushed Steve.Steve grabs a flash light and walks into the room,then he sees something move behind him.."H..hhe..hellooo...any body here...is that you doc"? Suddenly a giant monster attacks steve.The rest of the crew are paralyzed by the horrible screams of Steve and after seeing Steves blood sliding out from beneath the door.The next day (At Ben's Headquarters)"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Shocksquatch yells out while emerging bolts of electricity from his body(aiming at Rex). Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Added by Out break"Nice try macho..but I got this training thing all in the bag" replies Rex while blocking Shocksquatchs attack with his Block party."How about we Walse" Rex sais while using his Bad Axes,he spins rapidly and slaps Shocksquatch into the wall.."But that was the Tango....egh" Shocksquatch sais right before fainting.Later,Ben and Rex walk into the Burger Shack argueing.."No dude,I beat you 4 times this morning and you beat me twice" Rex sais while Ben replies "Are you kidding me,I beat you like 6 times this morning and YOU beat me twice"."Hey..I just got an idea,why don't the both of you order something and get the Heck out of here before I call the cops" Sais the Cook...."Agreed" Ben and Rex replied."This just in,in Breaking new,the team in the Arctic lab base have been murdered in a way that is too sick to even mention on television.All that we found in the lab except for blood markings and the dead torsos,is half a giant cube of ice with a monster shaped empty space inside.We only found one survivor though...his name is Lue,and he sais that he is a spy that tried to steal any discovories found by the team..but instead he said that he saw a were wolf like creature or an "Alien" attacking them".After Ben and Rex saw that on the T.V in the Burger Shack,they both ran to Bens car with some burgers and chilly fries and drove to Kevins house."Yo Kev,we need the Rust Bucket III,this is important" Rex told Kevin,"Yeah,we have to head to Antarctica stat" Ben continued."So...I'm guessing you guys saw the news"! On there way to Antarctica,the blizzard was getting worse(Ben,Rex,and Kevin are wearing coats and jackets)."It's not gonna be easy to land safely with all of this..this..windy.wind"?! "It's ok Kev,you tried your best..me and Ben can handle the rest"Said Rex,Ben replies"You can say that again".Ben turns to Jetray while Rex uses his Boogie Pack and they both fly out of the Rust Bucket III to the ice cold floors of Antarctica.After they reach the floor,Rex starts to feel real chilly "Ben..Don't you think it would be a good idea if we go somewhere that...you know..doesn't snow"! Rex sais while shivering.."Don't you think that would be a little hard to do since we're in the North Pole and all" Ben replies. Ben..We need to go somewhere that doesn't..snow!Added by BenXpIbrahimBen transforms into Heat Blast to keep Rex and himself nice and warm.They continue walking untill they reach a lab that has busted up windows and doors."Maybe this was a bad idea" Rex sais and starts to walk carefully away...Suddenly they here a loud and annoying howl.Heat Blast gets shocked and grabs Rex from the back of his shirt while saying "Not so fast hot shot,we're here on a mission remember"? They walk into the lab and see broken light bulbs on the ground.Rex feels like he felt something pass by him quickly and then Heat blast tells Rex "You better go mech Rex cause you and I are splitting up,I'll go to the left and you'll go to the right.Got that"? Rex then replies "Wait what makes you the boss..." but he relises that Ben has already gone so he builds up his Big Fat Sowrd (BFS) to protect himself from any harm.Heat blast is walking around searching for a clue untill he suddenly steps on a button that opens up a door beneath heat blast.While he is falling in to the hole he shouts out "I feel like I just got sucked into one of those scooby doo traps"!He bumps onto the floor causing him to turn back into Ben.He gets up and notices that he is in somekind of secret room beneath the lab.He sees a scientest working on some big screen computer "Hey there,I'm Ben Tennyson..I'm sure you've heard of me"! The Scientest gets shocked from Bens entrance,and tells him that his name is Normen."I have been studying the beast that has attacked the crew,and I'm pretty sure that he's still up there" says Normen,"wait..do you have any videos or pics about this guy"? asks Ben.Normen shows Ben a footage that he caught of the beast.Ben is shocked after knowing that the beast is really his old enemy...The Alien WereWolf!"He must have adapted to this weather since he has been trapped here ever since I pushed him into the transporter that leads to Antarctica that Dr.Vicktor made" Ben thought."Wait...if I'm down here with Normen..then that means Rex is stuck up there with a crazy alien werewolf on the loose" Ben panicks.Meanwhile,Rex was still shivering out of fear and feeling cold "Man,I wish I had a fire build...Wait,Azmuth said that I can build any new build with my new nanites" Rex said.Rex created a new build that can shoot fire,He calls it..The Bunsen Burner!"Ahh..much better" Then Rex hears a sound and then sees another light bulb fall and smash into the ground..."Man oh man,this seems bad"! He walks back a little and then bumps into something furry.He looks behind him and sees the alien werewolf.He runs away like a maniach and sais "Were wolf no wait alien wolf no wait HE'S AN ALIEN WERE WOLF AAAHHH!Wait...what am I doing..I'm a mechanical monster but kicking E.V.O"!So he build the Bunsen Burner again and flames the were wolf hard,but it had no effect.."Fire power to weak..then how about I cool you down" Rex builds up the boogie pack and blows a massive amount of air on the werewolf and due to the cold breeze..it caused the werewolf to be iced again."Now that's what I call cool" Rex sais.Ben and Normen come back to the surface.."That was the best joke you can say,No wonder I beat you like 6 times"!Later Ben calls the plumbers to take the frozen werewolf away and then Ben and Rex go back home."WAY BIG"!Ben shouts out after transforming to Waybig."That's tottaly not fair" Rex sais."Not my problem" Ben replies and than slams Rex into the wall leaving Rex turned upside down."Tottaly not fair"!Meanwhile at a plumber base the Ice sculpture that the werewolf is frozen solid in starts to crack.....? To Be Continued... Major Events *Yanaldooshie reappears since the original Ben 10 series. *Rex makes a new build "Bunsen Burner". Aliens Used+Machines Used Aliens: *Shocksquatch *Jetray *Heatblast *Waybig Machines: *Block Party *Battle Axes *Boogie Pack (x2) *The B.F.S *Bunsen Burner (New build) Characters Good: *Ben *Rex *Kevin *Azmuth (mentioned) *Normen Bad: *Yanaldooshie Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:Generator Rex